osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Decanting, Withdraw X, and Bucket Packs
This week sees major QoL updates including improved decanting, withdraw-x banking on desktop, and the highly anticipated Bucket packs. A new model for the Thermonuclear smoke devil has been added alongside several mobile changes. This week, both Bob Barter and Zahur have received a buff. They can now decant potions into 1, 2, and 3 doses rather than just 4. If you do not have enough empty vials or cups when you attempt to decant your potions or tea, you can take gold with you and Bob will sell you empties for the current Grand Exchange price plus 2gp each. Mini Dev Blog: The decanting job was quite a challenge. Something that takes our brains mere seconds to work out actually turned out to be quite a long winded process when put into RuneScript. The main stumbling block I came up against was inventory space which is why you will find the algorithm prefers giving you noted potions. This allows it to process more potions per iteration and hence makes it more efficient. I made several prototypes of this code with varying methods for converting the potions, in the end the final algorithm worked out to be approximately 750 lines long and took about 40 hours spread across 2 weeks to write. There was a lot of maths involved and several times I resorted to pen and paper to work out a particularly tricky calculation, for example converting 2 dose potions into 3 dose potions and how to deal with the extra doses that were left over at the same time as making sure to take the correct number of empty vials. On sending this to code review, Mod Kieren found a few edge case bugs which were corrected, and a few more were found in testing by Mod Wolf. Still, I’m quite proud of the result as it is possibly the most technically complex piece I have completed in a very long time. ''- Mod Maz'' Withdraw X Function Added to Desktop Previously, we've made some changes to the bank interface on mobile devices, allowing players to set their chosen quantity as the left-click option for Withdrawing or Depositing items. In a recent poll, 89% of players voted for this change to be made to the desktop version of the game too. While adapting this update for use by desktop users, we’ve also made the game remember your option over logout, which it didn't do before. Right-Click Options Extended to the Deposit Box All items which have right-click uses within the bank, such as "Empty" for various bags, now also have these uses within deposit boxes. This change includes the following items: *All Rune pouches *Coal bag *Gem bag *Flamtaer bag *Herb sack *Seed box *Enchanted gem *Eternal gem *Slayer ring *Slayer ring (eternal) Additionally, you may now right-click to Fill your Rune essence pouches without closing the bank interface, provided you have essence in your inventory. Equally, you may Empty pouches this way if they contain essence. The Account Management tab found on mobile has been added to the desktop client. This allows easy access to useful account information such as remaining days of membership, number of unread inbox messages, the name changer, and useful links. The friends and ignore lists have been combined into one tab to make space for the new Account Management tab. To switch between the friends and ignore lists, click the small face icon in the top right of the friends/ignore list interface. The Thermonuclear smoke devil has been graphically reworked. The Pet smoke devil has been changed to match and given a transform option, allowing it to switch between the boss and regular Smoke devil models. The new boss version and pet with standard Smoke devils in the background. In response to high demand, Bucket packs containing 100 noted Buckets each have been added to General Stores and Farming Shops. The spacing between options has been increased on various menus and interfaces to make selection easier. There are many more menus that we’ll look to update similarly, and you can expect to see more changes like this in future updates. The following have been updated for now: *The Quest list. *The world switcher. *The music interface. *Choice options that appear in the chatbox. *Teleports from Player Owned Houses and certain jewellery. As the chat stones cannot be used when the chatbox is open, they are now covered to save space. At Jagex, we are always looking to our players to help us guide the future of Old School RuneScape. We are running a survey to ask players what Old School RuneScape means to you, and hear about other games and activities that you spend your time on. Players who didn't receive an email invitation earlier this month now have the chance to participate. Those who complete the survey will be entered into a prize draw to win one of fifty $50 Amazon vouchers (or your stated country’s equivalent currency). On top of this, five lucky participants will also receive a huge 60x40 cm (23 ½”x15 ¾”) print map of Gielinor! To select and contact prize winners, and validate you as an Old School RuneScape player, we will be asking for your in-game display name as it appears in chat. Please note that we can only award prizes to surveys that are completed! So, if you want to guide the future of Old School RuneScape and win prizes, follow this link to take part! *World 107 - the UK Deadman world has been taken down. *PC users now have the Account management interface that currently appears on mobile. *Interaction with the Mor Ul Rek furnace was improved. *The unlock hint for the song "In Between" has been updated. *A missing travel icon has been added to Land's End. *The miniquest info has been updated for the "Lair of Tarn Razorlor". *A typo has been fixed in Depths of Despair. *A typo has been fixed in Odd Mushroom's notes. *A typo has been fixed in the Hunting cape teleport message. *A typo when resetting your Grotesque Guardians killstreak has been fixed. *A grammatical error in Making Friends with My Arm was fixed. *You can no longer stand on the dog in the Fossil Island camp. *You can now sell your Coal and Gem bag back to Percy for 80% of their original cost. :Mobile Patches *Expand/minimise capability has been added to the Kourend favour overlay. *Players will no longer tap through the Barbarian assault cannon interface. *Chat buttons have been slightly moved to limit accidental interactions. *It is no longer possible to tap through the gap between the side stones and the side panel. *When the bank interface is closed and a side panel was previously open, the panel will now automatically re-open to match the behaviour on the desktop version. Discuss this update on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team